pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Home Sick part 3
Isabella creeped behind the bushes, and saw Marabella's tears and Phineas trying to comfort her. Isabella deep down did want to be Marabella's friend, but she thought "Phineas can't love two poeple, he can't!" It almost looked like Phineas was going to make a move but then Marabella said "I really think we should get back to the party, people might be wondering we went." Marabella could senese that Phineas liked her, but Marabella knew she kept a promise to her boyfriend Jackson to always be his boyfriend no matter what. Marabella tried to hide that she felt the same way. "Ok, let's go back are you able to handle it Marabella, you know we can stay here and talk..." Marabella was getting a little red "Well, i..." Marabella stoped and she strated to twitch "Marabella whats wrong?" "Phineas look out!!!" Marabella saw Doofenshrimtzes adult inator trying to hit Phineas, Marabella saved him from being zaped. She pushed him out of the way. "Phineas!!!" Isabella screamed she rushed to his side right away. "How dare you hurt him you should be ashamed!" Isabella did not know Marabella just saved Phineas, she thought she pushed him to the ground on purpose. "Isabella you don't understand i..." Marabella was shocked to she Isabella appear out of the blue. "Phineas are you hurt? *whistle* girls i need and ice bag and some bandaids pronto!" (Fire side girls) "Isabella i am ok!" Phineas said getting up. "What!? Phineas she pushed you to the ground arn't you mad?!" Isabella was confused. "No, not at all Marabella just saved me from being zaped by that laser thing!" "Huh saved? Phineas your bleeding!!!" Isabella shrieked "Oh, Phineas i am so sorry!!! I hurt you from trying to save you! Oh Phineas and Isabella you have every right to be mad at me!" Marabella said sadly. "Marabella i am going to be ok, you saved me again, you know i think you have a gift! You know when somthing is wrong by doing that twitchy eye thing! I will be fine i just got a little scab." Isabella was relieved Phineas wasn't hurt, but mad she did not get a moment. "Phineas you know, i have a power too i can make things better." *Isabella hugs him* Marabella said "aww ain't that sweet!" Phineas's eyes were poping out "uhh Isabella i am ok now!" Phineas said hestitantly Isabella could not stop hugging him, Phineas was turing blue. "Isabella, i think ya might be squeezing him to hard." said Marabella "Opps! sorry Phineas" Isabella said. "Let's head back now guys." said Marabella leading the way. When they arrived back Marabella told everyone what Happend, and she got her soical self back. She could not stop talking, and talking, and talking! "Phineas and ferb this is the nicest thang anyone has ever done for me! Thank you so much!!!" "Your welcome Marabella! You saved me again you really desvered this!" "hehe aww shucks!" She said with a blush. Awesome party Phineas, nice to meet you Marabella, see ya later." (poeple tlaking) the party was coming to an end now Phineas was happy to make Marabella feel better. He thought the day went perferct. "Phineas do you wanna dance now? Isabella said with hope." Alright Isabella Phineas said, he did like Isabella too, but he didn't like the fact the she didn't really like Marabella. Marabella thought maybe Jackson was cheating on her, she can sense that he is, but is he??? Marabella watch Phineas and Isabella dance and she both gave them a warm smile, she loved to see people in love it made her happy. Phineas liked Marabella a lot though. After the Dancing it was time to clean up and Buford went up to Marabella and said "Hey Marabella... Can i talk to you?" Marabella said "Oh... Ok sure!" Phineas saw Buford take Marabella's hand and said "Marabella... Were are you going?" "Oh, Buford said he wanted to talk to me... I will be back in a second." Marabella chirped. Phineas looked confused, what did Buford need to talk about? (Behind the house) "So Buford, what's up?" Marabella said. No answer from Buford. Marabella looked concered then Buford grabs her around the waste and says "Oh, Marabella the night shines like your hair, and your voice is sweeter than... Umm... Candy!" Marabella was all red and said "Oh... Gee Buford... I- " Then Buford said "Don't talk." then all of a sudden... *Smack* "What in the heck are you doing!?!" Marabella cried. Buford didn't stop Marabella screamed "Stop! Stop! put me down you!" Phineas heard Marabella scream and it interupted Isabella's talk with Phineas ran to see what was wrong... "Isabella wait here!" Phineas said in a hurry isabella sighed and said "Ok.." Phineas ran behind his house and... *GASP* Meanwhile: "Okay time for this annoying kid to get zapped" (Doofenshirmtz sneeks behinds the bushes and gets ready to zap) *perry kicks Doofenshirmtz in the butt* "oww!!!" they where both hiting and then *zap!...* To be continued... Category:Fanon Works Category:Abandoned Pages